DayDreams
by Gacktlover
Summary: Park is trying to hide in the on call room but a visitor changes everything. Please read and tell me what you think. Oh and after chapt two it may contain spoilers to the episode from 4/23/12.
1. Chapter 1

I slipped into the on call room. No one was here. But that is why I had come in here in the first place. I needed to be alone. And I knew that rarely anyone ever came in here during the day shift. I sat down on one of the beds. I had been avoiding Chase for about a month now and it was wearing me out.

Sure we talked about work when needed but that is about it. I couldn't talk to him right now. Not with my dreams plaguing me every night. I hadn't slept very well in a few days and I needed sleep. We are in between cases and House is MIA. I am not one to slack but I let myself relax and start to drift off. I start to dream. No need to tell you what it is about.

After about twenty minutes I hear the door open. I don't move because I am so exhausted and don't want to open my eyes from the dream I am having. Chase is massaging my back in my dreams when I feel someone plop done on top of me.

"Hey…." I say turning face to face with the person on top of me.

"Sorry," the Australian voice says "No one ever is in here." He was still not moving from on top of me.

"Yah, that's why I escaped into here, I haven't been sleeping."

"Me neither. The last case was a hard one."

"Uh, Chase, you do know this position probably looks kind of awkward."

He doesn't say anything but leans done and kisses me.

"Chase," I say after a few seconds of letting him kiss me. It is way better than most of my daydreams. Maybe it isn't one. But if it wasn't then why was he kissing me. "Why did you do that?"

"Because that is what we do in all my daydreams. Why should this one be any different?"

"Daydreams? Chase if this is anyone's daydreams it is mine…" I stop, "Or this isn't any of our day dreams and you just kissed me."

He just laughed. "It is always a daydream."

I reached up a pinched him. "No daydream. Now let's just address the fact you just kissed me."

"Or," he said and leaned down and kissed me again. "Park, we make some of those day dreams real."

I didn't argue with him. This was way better than any of my day dreams. Chase was actually kissing me. Maybe this was just a lack of judgment by Chase for a minute. But I really couldn't make myself care. Especially with him nibbling on my ear. But then I heard a buzzing.

"Chase, we are being paged."

He rolled of me, and grabbed his shirt off the ground. "House needs us."

Then he leaned back to me and pressed his lips to mine. "But lets pick this up later, if you want to."

I was speechless so I only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Need to get away from this all of this. House isn't here so I am going to slack a little. I just finished up my rounds in the clinic and have nothing to do for a while. I have been wandering around the building pretending to do something but now I am just exhausted. That is when I think about the abandoned on call rooms. I walk to the closest one.

The lights are out. But I do not bother to turn them on. No one is ever in here. I take off my shirt and walk around for a second. Then I plop onto the bed.

"Hey…"

I hear a voice say. I recognize it instantly. I must have fallen asleep really quickly. I was more tired than I thought. I have had this daydream before. So it does not faze me.

"Sorry," I say "No one ever is in here." We converse for a few minutes. I don't do anything but stare at her until she points out how awkward this is. So I do the thing I do at this point in all my daydreams. I lean down and kiss her. It feels different from all my daydreams, especially when she starts to kiss me back. There is something way different.

"Chase," she says. Why does she have to talk? "Why did you do that?"

"Because that is what we do in all my daydreams. Why should this one be any different?" I reply

"Daydreams? Chase if this is anyone's daydreams it is mine…" she says. My jaw almost drops. Her daydream, "Or this isn't any of our day dreams and you just kissed me."

Had I just kissed the real Park? If so, why was I enjoying it so much? She is Park. Sure she is a friend but I don't have feelings for her.

I am lost in thought when she reaches up and pinches me. I reply ouch. She then informs me that it proved it was no daydream. So I had really kissed Park and enjoyed it. Well now I know what I have been wondering for a few months. I really did like kissing Park. She tries to start to talk about the kiss but a interrupt her and tell her lets just make some our daydreams a reality.

She doesn't argue so I kiss her again. We just keep kissing. I start to nibble on her ear. I don't really know where I am going with this. But I am not trying to think. I just do. But then we are interrupted by a buzzing. I lean over and see a nine one one from House.

I turn to a smiling Park. I don't want to stop kissing her right now but House calls. And right now I do not want house getting in on our little fun. I kiss her again. Then he leaned back to me and pressed his lips to mine. "But lets pick this up later, if you want to."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into Houses office almost felt like a walk of shame. Not that I am ashamed that me and Chase just kissed. But I knew that House would blow it way out of proportion. I wanted to keep it hidden. It is not his place to know what is happening in my love life anyways.

"Hey why is your hair a mess?" Adams asked.

"I was sleeping in the on call room, actually."

"We have an on call room?" Adams asked.

Taub interrupted, "We do but only… other activities go on in there."

A screen flashed on and House inserted himself in the conversation, " So the question we are all asking ourselves is, was Park in there alone giving herself pleasure, or did she have a guest. But if she had a guest, who is the lucky winner?"

"I was alone…" I paused then realized what that sounded like coupled with Houses insert, " I mean, I was only sleeping. Nothing happened."

House shifted his views to Chase. "Where is Chase anyways?"

"I haven't seen him for an hour," adams said

"He said something about…" Taub started but trailed off and glanced at me.

House must have caught it because he said " Either he knows something," he stopped and thought, "Or he is hidng something. Either way I am going to get to the bottom of this."

"House, the case?" Adams inserted.

"Right, I kind of hijacked this case. So its hush hush. I will not be telling you said patients name because I actually can't remember it. So I am going to be running it from here. But I need you guys to brain storm some ideas."

"Whose case is it?" Adams asked

"I took it from… Wilson."

"He's not going to be happy." Taub said

"Well if you see him, tell him nothing. That simple. Now this patient is in stages cancer. He took a drug that has been deemed experimental. He stole it from his doctor. Now his bp is dropping along with all his vitals."

Everyone started spurting out ideas.

"Well normally I would send two of you out to search the house but that is not important right now. We need to save this life."

"House, you never care about the patient."

"And we never trust a patient. They are always lying and hiding something."

He seemed to get defensive. "This time is different. I sent a currier with some blood samples. Test them then call me back."

'I'll go watch for the currier." Adams offered.

Then Taub turned to me. "Should I even ask?"

"Not at this present moment. Because I am not so sure myself."

He smiled. "Your words are answers of themselves. Was it any good?"

"I told you nothing happed. Now can we please just get to work? Besides isn't House acting just a little weird?"

"House, is always acting weird."


End file.
